


Spray Painted Hearts

by Yamgeta1406



Series: Flowers & Spray Paint [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: & nocturnal, Alternate Universe - Dance, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crush at First Sight, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Police, spray painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamgeta1406/pseuds/Yamgeta1406
Summary: Leorio runs into the leader of the Phantom Troupe dance crew while out spray painting.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Flowers & Spray Paint [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045410
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Spray Painted Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dancer x Dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/722701) by Rouvere. 



The spray can in his hand was calming. Leorio could get lost in the sea of colors he was making while soft lo-fi played in the background. There was no studying to do, no flowers to sell, and no one to bother him. Just him, this wall, and these cans.

* * *

Leorio had just finished the piece and stepped back to look at it when he bumped into someone.

“Oh, sorry.”

“No, it’s my fault, you didn’t even know I was here.”

“Pft, I really didn’t, hahaha.” 

Leorio was used to people watching him spray paint, but this was the first time that they were so hot. Or his height. He could feel himself blushing and this time he didn’t have to strain his neck to look the person in the face! 

“Do you usually come here to spray paint?” The stranger was looking at the wall behind him.

“Well, I usually spray paint on the walls of my madre’s shop, so no.” Leorio suddenly needed to do something with his empty hands, so he rubbed the back of his neck with his left and rested his right on his bicep.

“Hm, that explains why I’ve never seen you here before.” That caught Leorio’s attention.

“Uh, do you come here often?”

“Yeah, this is where me and my friends hang out.”

“Oh.”

“What’s your name?” He had walked in front of him during their conversation and was now turning back to look at Leorio.”

“Um, my name is Leorio, yours?”

“I’m Chrollo.” Leorio had heard that name before. Kurapika dropped it along with some f-bombs when he was ranting to Leorio about some delinquents that were making his job as student council president harder.

“You’ve probably heard about me, since I see you hanging out with the chain bastard all time.”

“Yeah, and his name is Kurapika, not chain bastard.” Chrollo had headed over to a low wall to the right of them and was now sitting down.

“What’s the best friend of the student council president and soon-to-be doctor doing spray painting a wall.”

“I like spray painting is’all.” As soon as Leorio said that, the sound of cop sirens started blazing through the air. Leorio ran towards where his bag and phone was and sprinted down the tunnel under the bridge they were near. He could hear Chrollo’s footsteps behind him. They ran down alleyways and vaulted over a chain link fence before they couldn’t hear the cops anymore and stopped. Leorio looked around

“This is near my place.”

An out of breath “I’ll walk you home,” came from Chrollo. So, they walked to Leorio’s place. Once they reached the door of his mother’s shop, they said goodbye and parted ways. Leorio’s thoughts lingered on Chrollo, not knowing that Chrollo’s thoughts were lingering on him.

**Author's Note:**

> When I found out about Rou's dance au I always thought that Leorio wouldn't be a dancer of any kind, but would still do something. I kinda came up with the idea that he would be a gymnast. but that really wouldn't work in this au so here.
> 
> Come yell at me here and here.


End file.
